hYpe
by BroodyBlondes4ever
Summary: I come from a small town in North Carolina, a place where everybody knows everybody else, I was part of a group of six close friends…was…so trust me when I say that a rumor can change a person’s life. R&R please!
1. Prologue

**Feel free to check out the promo I made for the fic:**** its on youtube under the same username (broodyblondes4ever) and the story name 'h Y p e'! **

September 14, 2018

Her black heels clicked rhythmically as she made her way into the crowded office. He watched her every step, his brown eyes darkening with lust as they traveled slowly up her black leather boots…they cut off right below the knee, her blemish-free skin making a brief appearance before disappearing under the dark material of her skirt, the fabric fitting snuggly at her hips, the red long sleeved shirt revealing her perfect curves, leaving barely anything about her body to his imagination.

He pushed his body off the cubicle and moved in her direction, a tight smirk forming on his lips. "I can _definitely_ see us in my apartment tonight…" She smiled up at him as he leaned into her neck, his breath beating down on her skin, the fine hairs on her neck involuntarily rising from the heat. "My hands on your hips, crawling right up along your waist and cupping those perfect breasts…" His hands started inching up her torso, his lips fluttering lightly on her skin, and she lets her breath hitch in her throat as she interlaces her fingers with his.

"When I told you to shoot the meth last night…I didn't mean into your arm." Her manicured nails dug deep into his skin, dragging his hands back down to his sides as she whispered into his ear. "You're getting paid to take photos of celebs hiding out in the dark corners of the hottest clubs. So as long as you're on the clock…which you currently are…lay of the drugs and keep your overactive imagination at bay…" She smiled once again before letting go and continuing on her way to her office.

"Jenna, Jenna, Jenna…" the raven haired man smirked once again as he rubbed his throbbing hands together and turned to watch the brunette's retreating figure. She turned to face him again, her brow cocked up as she walked backwards slowly.

"By the way…the photos were great Eric, perfect for this morning's cover." she winked before spinning on her heel and disappearing into her office. The minute her office door was closed, she watched the chair behind her desk turn towards her. "Daniel…" she paused for a moment before regaining her composure and crossing her arms over her chest. "…and to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Nothing bad…you just have a few interns waiting in the conference room." He stood up from the chair and rounded the mahogany desk, his movement stopping when he was directly in front of the brunette.

"Interns..? Since when do I have interns and what exactly are they interning for?" She watched as her boss stayed firm…she knew he wasn't about to bend, his mind had been made up…she had known that from the moment the words left his mouth, it would have been a waste of valuable time to fight him about something at trivial as putting up with a few interns.

"We need a few new faces, some good writers, eager kids willing to do anything to please you and break into the industry…you also need to find a few persistent ones that can get us decent advertising and a new photographer…"

"What for…Eric's fine…he gets us some of the best photos possible and…"

"I'm not disagreeing with you…" he cut in as he held his hands up in defense. "…but you need to find another photographer who can do just as well as Eric, you need more than one exceptional person getting hard evidence for you…for us…"

"Daniel…" she wanted to protest, but there was nothing she could say…he was right…Eric was the _only_ reliable person when it came to a cover story.

"Jenna just find someone…figure out the ones that are worth your time and the rest of them…send them on a bunch of trivial errands…things they can't possibly screw up…that's all I'm asking…"

"I seem to be hearing that a lot lately…"she retorted as his hand came to rest gently on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and turned to walk out of her office. Daniel mumbled a quick 'thank you' just before the door closed behind her. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she stepped into the conference room, the chatty group quickly silencing as she stood in her place at the head of the table, her body leaning slightly foreword as her hands rested against the edge of the table. "Hello…for those of you who don't know, my name is Jenna Ward. I'm editor-in-chief here which means it's my job to decide which one of you stays and who it is that will be out of a potential job before the week is out. This is not about gossip or rumors, it's not about destroying the lives of people in the entertainment industry. I come from a small town in North Carolina, a place where everybody knows everybody else, I waspart of a group of six close friends…_was_…so trust me when I say that a rumor can change a person's life. Our job here is to take a rumor and prove or disprove it…this is not about following the same trends as all the other supermarket-checkout line tabloids…some artist that decides to run around commando and then spread her legs while getting out of the car…that person is not our concern…if it winds up in the magazine, it'll be buried somewhere in the middle. But our cover story needs to be something that no one else has, something that will grab the attention of everyone around…most importantly, something that can be proven with hard evidence, none of that friend of a friend crap. Every normal person out there secretly wants to know that celebrities are just like them…that they screw up, that they have flaws. No matter how much they bad mouth them, tabloids are the first thing people reach for, why…because those stories inside mean that celebrities aren't gods…they mean that celebrities are just normal people, who do that same stupid shit they do, and for some reason that thought just rocks their little worlds and makes them love celebs even more. Everything I just told you…it's the job of all those people working their asses off out there in that office…you're job is to prove to me that you have what it takes to get the dirt were looking for, I wanna see how far you'll go to get the necessary proof. You're job is to prove to me that you're worth my time." She pushed herself back into an upright position, her arms crossing comfortably over her chest. "So welcome to 'hYpe' magazine…find me a cover story…show me I need someone like you on my team."


	2. Monday, September 14, 2018

Monday, September 14, 2018.

"So is Daniel serious about this intern thing…" She looked up from her work to meet Eric's brown eyes. She rolled her own eyes quickly before looking back down at the layout spread across her desk.

"Yes he is…and I already met with them…and you…you'll be taking a few of the decent ones under your wing…teach them how to get photos without getting caught." She didn't have to look up to know there was an aggravated and disbelieving frown on his face, it's the same look she had held back from Daniel earlier that morning. She imagined his arms would be crossed firmly under his chest if not for the cup of coffee in his hand.

"How am I supposed to sneak around with incompetent wannabes following me…" He threw his hands up in frustration. He had entered the office with every intention of laughing about Jenna having new interns, but now the tables had somehow turned and they were supposedly his problem as well. "What am I supposed to do with them…you can't be invisible while teaching someone else how to be invisible…"

"Look…Eric I understand where you're coming from…I do. But Daniel wants a new photographer so you're stuck with a few tagalongs for a little while." She looked up again and was less then shocked to see Eric with a scowl still in place on his face…it was just as she suspected. "I'm sorry…just…find the most eligible one…bring him along with you and teach the rest to…" she threw her hands up in the air with a small sigh. "…I don't know…make the rest load all the pictures onto the hard drive. Personally, I don't care what you do with them…just find a more than decent photographer and keep the rest from screwing things up."

"I'm not getting out of this am I…"

"No way in hell…" he knew that response was coming. "Now go take your pick of potential spies…" she flashed him a tiny smile before turning her focus back on the week's layout.

Eric sighed deeply before turning and letting himself out of her office. Interns...how on earth was he supposed to get a decent cover story with grade A incompetence copying…or rather trying to copy his every move. A challenge…that's what he was in for…a nearly impossible challenge. Why him…why. His thoughts were cut short when he collided with someone coming out of Daniel's office. He cursed under his breath as the coffee spilled down the front of his shirt. "Thanks…" his voice was dripping with sarcasm as he looked at the slowly expanding brown stain on his new white shirt.

"I'm so sorry…I should have been paying more attention." Eric eyed the man quickly before rolling his eyes in frustration.

"Yeah…well…" he was being an ass and he knew it, but at the moment he didn't really care. The women he had been crushing on for the past 6 months had once again shrugged him off, granted his come on was a little on the strong side, but still the brush off hurt. Then he was told he had to baby sit interns which would only make his already hard job even more complicated, and now some guy he had never seen before just ruined his new shirt…it was safe to say his morning hadn't been going so well. "You new here?" he looked up again and watched as the man nod.

"Yeah, I'm an intern…" he stuck his hand out toward Eric with a friendly smile on his face.

"Are you hoping to be a photographer…" A small laugh escaped the intern's mouth as he dropped his hand realizing the man in front of him had no intention of shaking it.

"No…me and cameras don't really get along…I'm here to write…I've always…"

"Good…" Eric interjected quickly, a sarcastic smile forming on his lips. "That means I don't have to deal with you…but a piece of advice…watch where you're going…Jenna doesn't particularly care for klutzes either…" with one more roll of his eyes, Eric walked away, leaving the new intern to wonder what he had just gotten himself into. Not even 30 minutes in the office and already his new co-worker hated him. This was going great…just great.

"Hey, don't take it personal…" the intern looked to his left to see a petite blonde looking up at him from her desk. "…Eric's used to working alone so he's less than thrilled about this intern thing…so it's not just you…it's you and all the other interns." She smiled and shook her head as he approached her desk. He was glad when she accepted his offer to shake hands. "Amanda Shepard…"

"Lucas Scott…" he returned the smile as he retracted his hand and buried it in his trouser pockets. "Does everyone here hate us or something…" he inquired as he took a glance around the office, he hadn't heard anything but complaints about there being interns in the office.

"Hate is such a strong word…" she raised a brow before laughing lightly. "We don't all hate you…Eric and Jenna…Eric doesn't actually hate anybody, he'll warm up once he cools off a bit…Jenna…well as long as you don't screw up her magazine she'll probably just ignore you until you give her a reason actually stop and listen to you…"

"Is she that snotty…" Lucas looked toward the closed office door before turning his attention back to Amanda…the last thing he wanted was to be stuck working for some egotistical bitch.

"No…she's really not…she's just that busy. She runs this entire magazine and with the amount of work she does you would think she's doing it all on her own…" There was a definite sense of admiration in Amanda's voice.

"So basically she would not only hate me, but kill me if I somehow screwed up this magazine…" Lucas gave a soft chuckle and he shoved his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Pretty much. This magazine is Jenna's life. She prides herself on hYpe's reputation and she works damn hard to make sure things run as smoothly as possible around here. She's good at what she does and the idea of people coming in here and messing up her little system is making her crazy."

"Why is everyone so sure we're gunna mess things up around here…we do all have some experience in the industry…" Lucas cocked an brow up as the blonde in front of him rolled her blue eyes and scoffed.

"Because that's exactly what you're gunna do…you may not think so, but no matter how hard you all try, one of you is gunna screw something up…and as much as I love my job, I really don't want anymore work to do, the last thing I want is to have to spend extra hours here undoing what one of you newbies did." Her attention was already back on her computer before she even finished her statement, indicating to Lucas that the conversation was over.

"Well then…I guess I'll see you around…" he watched her absentmindedly wave at him before he walked off to the cubicle he had been assigned to share with two other interns. He hadn't met them yet because he had been late to the meeting this morning. He had spent his entire train ride worrying that he had lost the job before he even started it, but luckily Daniel had let it slide. Daniel had said that he liked Lucas's writing and that was the only reason he was allowed to remain an intern despite being late to his first day.

He turned the corner and made his way down the narrow walkway before turning into the already occupied cubicle. A bald man and blonde woman looked up as he entered, only the man offering a small smiled before turning his attention back to his laptop. "Hey, you must by Marcus and Jessica, I'm Lucas…" Marcus finished typing an email before turning in his chair and extending his hand to Lucas.

"Hey Lucas, I was wondering when you were gunna get here…" Marcus seemed friendly, much warmer than Eric, but then again he and Marcus were in the same boat.

"You're late on you're first day, I don't expect you to last long…" the two boys looked over at the blonde but she never turned to face them, instead she stayed focused on her task at hand.

"Ignore her…" Marcus said with a roll of his before turning his attention back to Lucas. "Missy's had a great big stick up her ass all morning…" Jessica spun around her chair and sent Marcus a death glare, her annoyance and frustration apparent on her face.

"I actually really want this job and that means getting work done. We have to find a good…a great cover story and that's not gunna happen by just sitting on your ass and waiting for the story to just magically appear. We need a story and some kind of evidence by tomorrow morning, so sorry if I don't have the time to make small talk." She didn't wait for either of them to respond before she went back to work.

"We have to get a cover by tomorrow?" his jaw had dropped a little…Daniel hadn't mentioned that to him and he was beginning to wonder what else he missed from the meeting.

"Yeah, and Miss Ward…is hot…but she's also gunna decide which cover she likes best. And something tells me that any of us who severely screw this up are gunna be spending the next few months manning the coffee maker."

"Actually, the people that do find decent covers will probably have that job…" the three of them looked behind Luke to see Eric smirking at them. "…those of you the royally screw up…don't bother coming back in the next day, because you won't even be allowed to pick up your 'hot' bosses dry cleaning…" Marcus cringed slightly at the last part of the statement and Jessica didn't bother to hide her satisfied smirk. "So Marcus…you seem to be pretty good with a camera…your portfolio pictures were some of the best ones…so you're off cover duty. Follow me…" He nodded his head down the hall before walking away.

"Have fun with the Ice Queen, Luke…" He laid a hand on Luke's shoulder as he spoke before he grabbed his camera and took off after Eric. Luke watched Eric walk away as her listened to Jessica scoff…so much for strength in numbers... apparently Eric only had a dislike towards him. He could only hope that things would get better as time passed.

Lucas made his way over to his side of the cubicle and sat down, setting his laptop case down on the floor. How was he supposed to find a decent cover story by morning…gossip had never really been a big part of his life, he just wanted to write. He scanned his mind for any big rumors he had heard recently, but he couldn't think of a single thing.

Jenna sighed deeply as she pushed her chair away from her desk and stood up. She was mentally burnt…5 hours of digging up information was beyond tiring, especially when she ran into those wonderful road blocks called publicists…more like loyal publicist. Most of the celebrities' PR people were willing give up information for a cost, not only because it got them a decent amount of pocket change, but also because it gave their celebrity a PR boost, it didn't matter if the information was good or bad, either way, by the end of the week that celeb was gunna be the center of every bit of gossip.

The brunette beauty exited her office and made her way down the hall and into the break room. Amanda looked up from her coffee and offered a small smile at her boss. Over the past two years she had worked her ass off and earned Jenna's trust and friendship. "So what do you think about the newbies?" the blonde inquired innocently before taking another sip of her coffee.

"I don't know what to think. Some seem a lot more dedicated than others but I still feel like one of them is going to unintentionally give me more work when they try to 'help out'." She used her fingers to quote the last two words before she grabbed her own mug from the cabinet.

"You know there is one who you should keep around…whether he does well or not, he is a nice piece of eye candy. I don't remember his name though..." Amanda shrugged as she leaned back against the granite counter top.

"Mandy, I am not keeping someone here simply because they're nice to look out…not that I really saw anyone in that conference room this morning that was really worth more than a second glance."

"More than a second glance?" she watched her boss shrug and smile deviously. "Well you haven't met the one I'm talking about…he was late this morning so he missed the meeting…"

"He was late…on the first day…" Jenna raised her brows before giving a sarcastic laugh. "Hun, you better do all the looking you can now, because I don't see him staying here for that long," She wouldn't have any slackers on her magazine, she needed the best of the best working for her, people she could really depend on…someone who couldn't even get to their first day on time didn't belong in her department.


	3. Tuesday, September 15, 2018

Tuesday, September 15, 2018.

Lucas knocked gently on Daniel's door. He had been told by one of the staff members as soon he came in that Daniel needed to see him. He was worried that he had already done something wrong…he didn't remember making any mistakes yesterday, but maybe it was really like Amanda said it was…maybe he had screwed something up without even realizing.

"Come in…" Lucas snapped out of his thoughts as the man's voice echoed through his head. He hesitated for a moment before he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

"You asked to see me sir…" Lucas closed the door behind him, his voice not nearly as firm as it usually was. He was nervous, he couldn't afford to lose this job, he would be officially screwed if he got fired less than 24 hours after starting.

"Relax Scott…you're not in any kind of trouble. I don't have a reason to be worried do I…" Daniel looked up from his work and focused on the intern's tense frame, the young man's hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"No…no sir." Lucas shook his head and was relieved to see Daniel smile before returning his attention back to the work on his desk.

"That's good to hear. The reason I called you in here is because I need someone to run this over to Jenna for me. I figured you would be the best person for the job because you haven't met her yet." Daniel pulled open one of his desk draws and took out an envelope. He held it out and Lucas took a step forward to retrieve the manila envelope.

"It that all sir…" Lucas stepped back and watched his boss nod his head, not bothering to look up from the task at hand.

"Have good day Lucas…" The intern nodded lightly to himself before turning around and walking out of the office. He immediately let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He had been nervous for no reason, his job was secure. But now he had another problem to worry about…he had to meet his boss.

He could feel his palms sweating as he walked down the hall toward her office. He had no idea what to expect from the boss he had been hearing so much about. All day yesterday his colleagues had been talking about having to please Miss Ward…and the regular staff members had been commenting over and over again that Jenna would have their heads if they didn't meet the deadline. He wondered just how good she was at reading people, whether she would berate him with questions and then call him on a lie…that was her job after all…to expose people's lies. But maybe she wouldn't even speak to him, maybe she would tell him to put the envelope down and make some snippy comment about him being late without ever looking up from her desk.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of her closed office door. He took a deep breath to calm himself before raising his hand and knocking lightly. When he received no reply he knocked again, a little harder this time. Part of him hoped she wasn't there, he wasn't sure if wanted to meet Jenna yet.

"Come in…" and just like that all his hopes were gone. He sighed with a small roll of his eyes before opening the door and walking in.

"Sorry to bother you Miss Ward, but Daniel wanted me to give this to you…" he stood tensely in the middle of her office as she stayed bent over her desk, not paying him any attention.

"So that makes you the intern who doesn't think it's important to get to work on time…" and there it was…the snippy comment about his tardiness. His cursed under his breath, apparently Daniel had set him up.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I just…" he wanted to explain, but she cut him off before he got the chance.

"Save your excuses for someone else, just don't let it happen again." She flipped her hair over her shoulder with the back of her hand, still not taking her eyes off the layout on her desk. "Just put the envelope down of the corner of the desk…" It was a few seconds later that the only sound in the room was her pen scratching against the paper, there was no clicking of his shoes against her wooden floors…he wasn't moving. "You know that all you have to do is put one foot in front of the other right?" she rolled her eyes as she continued making adjustments.

Lucas still didn't move though. He was glued to his spot in the center of her office. Her hair had been covering her face when he first walked in, but now it was visible. It was the face of girl he hadn't seen in over a decade, one he never thought he'd see again. "What on earth is…" she lifted her head to stare at the immobile man, but her voice trailed off when they locked eyes. "Lucas…"

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He stammered as he finally found his voice again. He took a step toward her desk, a small smile creeping onto his face. "I tired to call you, but you never answered, and then you changed your number. I've missed you…"

"Jenna…" she cut in quickly as she pushed her chair back and stood up. She rounded the desk, the confusion in her eyes now gone and replaced with anger. "My name is Jenna…Miss Ward as far as you're concerned."

"Jenna…" he questioned with an incredulous look on his face. He had never been so confused in his life. He didn't have time to question her again…she snatched the envelope from his hands.

"You can leave now…" she spun on her heel and rounded her desk again.

"But…" Lucas wanted to talk to her…he needed her to listen…needed her to let him explain.

"Get out…" her voice was venomous as she shot a glare in his direction before looking back toward her work. She heard him sigh and was relieved to hear her door open and shut a few seconds later. Of all the people to intern at her job…Lucas Scott had to show up.

She glanced at the clock on her wall…she had ten minutes until the staff meeting…ten minutes to regain her composer…ten minutes to not look like her past had just been jammed down her throat.

Before she knew it, she was making her way out of her office and towards the conference room. She could see all the eager interns through the window, including Lucas who was standing in the back, his hands shoved deep in his front pockets and his eyes shifting around nervously until he spotted her approaching. Lucas couldn't stop the breath from hitching in his throat as he watched her enter the room and over to the head of the table. She was more guarded than he had ever seen her, her eyes more cold than he would've thought possible.

"Good morning…" she forced a small smile as she glanced around the room, refusing to make eye contact with the blonde drilling holes into her. "I hope you all able to find something…even if we can't use it for a cover it can go inside." She pulled out the large leather chair and sat down , crossing her legs as she moved closer to the table. "Let's see what you have, and if you don't have any kind of proof, than don't waste time because around here there's never enough of it…" Her eyes roamed the room, searching for the intern who looked most ready. "You…" she pointed towards Jessica who was sitting upright with a folder gripped tightly in her hands.

"Well yesterday I got a tip on one of today's hottest solo artist. He's currently 30 years old and has a new girlfriend…who's 17." Jessica's smile broadened when she saw her boss nod in approval. "Someone sent me photos through email, and after finding out where she went to school, I compared her yearbook photo with the photo I received and it's definitely the same girl."

"And who's the artist?" Jenna sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. She arched one of her perfectly shaped brows and watched the young ambitious girl smirk from across the table.

"Chris Keller…and he's staying at a hotel in midtown for the rest of week. Supposedly the high school girl is with him…her name's Amanda Silverman." Jessica closed the folder and rested her head against the back of the chair.

"Good job…" Although she didn't particularly care for this girl's attitude, she had to admit Jessica had done a good job. It didn't hurt that this story would give her the chance to harass one overly cocky musician. "Does anyone else have anything better for the cover?" Her eyes scanned the room, but no one spoke up. They all had folders full of papers, but apparently no one had a story as good as the one on Chris…or no one else could back their story up. "Okay than let's move on to the other stories…" They went around the room, each explaining what they had, sliding their folders across the table so that Jenna could look over their information. She handed back whatever stories she felt could be pursued and kept all the useless ones in a stack at the corner of the desk. Although not everyone came up with something usable, they at least all came up with something.

She stayed seated after she dismissed them all, her head falling into her arms which were crossed on the table. She didn't have to keep a straight face anymore, now she could spend the rest of the day in her office, away from everyone else…away from…

"Will you please talk to me..." Lucas. She gave an aggravated sigh before lifting her head and getting to her feet. "At least hear me out…please…"

"I don't wanna hear you out…I don't even wanna see you." She stalked up to him, their bodies mere inches apart. "I don't want anything to do with you Lucas Scott…nothing's changed since 10 years ago…I still hate you just as much now as I did then." She kept her voice low but there was no way for him to deny the anger laced in each word.

"Come on…you said it yourself…it's been ten years…you're a whole new person…with a whole new name. Why can't you forgive me? We're not the same people we were then so why can't we at least be civil to each other?" He gripped her shoulders gently and she immediately squirmed away from him, even if it did mean rubbing her body against his for a moment.

"We can be civil…it's easy really…just do your job and leave me the hell alone…" she shoved past him and started to leave the room, but he grabbed her arm effortlessly pulling her back to him.

"Don't be like this…please…" he locked eyes with her, wanting nothing more then for her to say they could just forget about the past, forget about how much of an ignorant, self absorbed ass he was the last time they spoke.

Lucas was jarred out his thoughts when he felt a hand on his chest and couldn't stop himself from stumbling backwards, almost losing his balance. "Back off asshole…" Lucas looked up to see Eric standing protectively in front of the brunette. They both watched as Jenna shook her head and walked out of the conference room. "You better watch it Scott…" Eric didn't wait for Lucas to respond before he took off in the direction of Jenna's office.

He didn't bother to knock on the door, instead he just let himself in, closing the door quickly behind him. He wasn't surprised to see her sitting at her desk, already back to her work as if nothing had happened. "Jenna…what happened…who exactly is Lucas Scott?" he walked slowly up to her desk, but she wouldn't look up.

"It's nothing…he's no one…just…no one." She shook her head before throwing all her energy back into the layout for next week's publication.

"Jenna…" Erica persisted, it was obvious that Lucas wasn't no one, but it was just as obvious that Jenna wasn't going to talk about it. "I'm here if you need to talk…"

"I know…" she looked up an offered a small but genuine smile before returning to her work.


	4. Wednesday, September 16, 2018

Wednesday, September 16, 2018

"Jenna, can I see you in my office…" the voice echoed through her office, and the brunette scowled in the direction of her phone. The last thing she wanted right now was to deal with Daniele. She didn't have a choice though, he would either keep paging her, or send someone to hunt her down and drag her to his office. She reluctantly pushed her chair back and stood up, closing the folder on her desk before walking out of her office.

"Daniel's looking for you…" She shook her head in Eric's direction with a small roll of her eyes.

"I know, I know…do you have any idea as to what he wants?" she hated not having the slightest clue about what her boss had to say to her, it usually resulted in some unwanted task. She watched Eric shake his head before she continued down the hall. She knock lightly on Daniel's door, before letting herself inside.

"Good morning dear…" he smiled over at her as she took a seat in the chair across from him.

"Pleasantries will get you nowhere…" She smirked as she crossed her legs, her skirt riding higher up on her thigh.

"You never were one for formalities…" she shook her head before folding her arms across her chest, impatiently waiting for him to get to the point. "I have a new story for you, it's been floating around between all the industry heads, but no one's got proof yet. No one gets hard evidence better than you…"

"And what's the story...better be good if you want it on the cover…" her interest was slightly peaked, but she wouldn't get too excited until she was certain of whether there was even a chance of Eric getting the proof they needed.

"Basket ball legend, Nathan Scott." It took everything in her not to lose her composure at the familiar name. "Rumor has it he's not satisfied at home and he's been cheating on his wife…" Jenna scuffed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Daniel…are we that desperate for material that we're making things up now? Nathan is your picture perfect family man." She countered quickly,

"And who better to tear down. What would make a better headline than the poster boy for the importance of family being Mr. Unfaithful? Everyone's after this story Jenna, and with you and Eric we'll be the first to get it."

"But you can't just rip apart a family because of some stupid rumor. If tabloids start digging through their life it's only going to cause problems Daniel."

"It'll only cause problems if they're hiding something…if there're problems to be caused. You would normally jump at this opportunity…what's changed…"

"Nothing's change…this just doesn't seem right. There hasn't been any inclination of Nathan Scott's infidelities, where did this story come from…"

"I don't know Jenna, but if People's been dishing out money to his publicist, then I think this story is worth exploring."

"You know what fine…I'm just gunna disprove the whole thing…then I can focus on finding a legit cover…" She didn't wait for him to respond to her outburst, she simply walked out his office, her face flushed from all the emotions running through her. She didn't want to believe that Nathan would ever dream of cheating on Haley, she was almost positive this was all one big lie, but the idea of People actually paying money for this was making her worry. People wasn't some random tabloid the dished out stories on aliens, they had twice the credibility of hYpe, they were just missing the more lurid truths. If they were going after a publicist there was almost always something there. Regardless of the fact that she hadn't spoken to Nathan or Haley in years, she was positive that she didn't want to run a story about Nathan cheating.

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost…" Eric grabbed her by the shoulders as they stood in the middle of the hall.

"I may need you to go on a trip…and if you do have to go, I need you to be more discrete than you've ever been." They locked eyes and all he could do was nod in the affirmative. "I don't wanna talk about it just yet, I'm still hoping all of this will blow over but if it doesn't I'll be counting on you Eric…"

"Jenna…you know you can depend on me, but how serious is this thing…" her eyes scanned the room quickly, stopping when they landed on the blue eyed blonde a few cubicles over, his head down at he typed away on his computer.

"I don't know yet…" she met his gaze again before shaking her head and brushing past him, leaving Eric to watch her disappear into her office, worry apparent in his features. She sat down in her chair and picked up the phone, quickly dialing a number.

"Hello…" the rushed voice came though the line.

"Heather, it's Jenna, I need to know what you know about Nathan Scott…" Heather sighed from her end. She was a writer for one of the smaller gossip columns. She had pointed Jenna in the right direction numerous times.

"I don't know much…" from what she knew, no one knew too much about the Scott rumors, as of now they were only rumors, no solid facts had been presented.

"How much is People paying his publicist?" That was the only question Jenna really needed answered, a price on the story would give her information on how close it was to becoming fact.

"They're still at the bargaining table, but last I heard they were offering close to half a million for an exclusive leak…."

"So this isn't just some senseless rumor…" she didn't want the answer to that question, but truthfully she already knew it…no ones throws away half a million on little hunch.

"It seems more and more like a story every day…"

"Thanks…" she sighed as she hung up the phone. "Great…just great…" she muttered under her breath, trying to come up with every possible explanation for why someone would think Nathan was cheating.

A knock on her door jarred her out of her thoughts a few hours later. She mumbled a barley coherent 'come in', not bothering to look up from work.

"Hey, can we please talk…" She didn't need to look up to know who had walked into her office.

"Unless you're here to give me an article of some sort, there's nothing for us to talk about…" She still hadn't looked up, refusing to give him the time of day.

"I know I probably don't deserve it, but it's been over ten years, don't you think you could at least hear me out." Lucas was pleading with her. He had been trying to think of something to say all day, something to convince her to at least acknowledge him as something more than her intern.

"You're right…." She looked up at him and caught the glimmer of hope in his eyes. "…you don't deserve it, now unless you have an article you can walk out the same way you walked in…" She turned her gaze away from him, she knew if she ever looked at him too long, her emotions would get the best of her.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry…" He shook his head dejectedly before turning and walking back towards the door.

"Lucas…" she made one last mark on the paper before looked up at him again, hesitation in her eyes, "Do you still talk to Nathan and Haley…"

"Yeah, at least once week…why" He shot an questioning look in her direction only to have her shrug.

"How are they doing…I mean their marriage, their kids, just everything in general?" she tried not to sound too much like she was interrogating him, but she needed whatever insight she could get at the moment.

"You could just call and ask…I'm sure they'd love to hear from you…" He watched her roll her eyes at him. "They're doing fine, in fact they've never been happier, they really are the happily little family everyone makes them out to be." The skeptical look returned to his eyes, but when she smiled and nodded and turned back to her work, he decided to leave it alone.

She heard her office doors close a moment later and she finally allowed a full smile to form on her lips. If things between them had been bad, Lucas would've just chosen to say nothing at all, or he would have left it at they're fine. And if Haley had even started to feel like she and Nathan were drifting, she would tell Lucas…so things between the Scotts must have been fine, it wouldn't make sense for anything else to be true.

It was nearly midnight when Jenna finally put her work away and got ready to leave the office. She looked around the relatively empty office, only two or three cubicle lights on. She made her way to the elevators, stepping inside and falling back against the walls as the doors closed. She opened her eyes as the doors opened again, a hand sticking through them. She sighed with a roll of her eyes a she watch Lucas come into the view and step onto the elevator, his body immediately migrating to the opposite corner. Both of them kept they're focus on the elevator floor, waiting impatiently for the doors to open back up and release them from the confined space.

They both left the elevator quickly, each going to their respective cars, not even taking the time to look at each other. She slid into the driver's seat of her car and pulling out of the parking lot as quick as she could. She didn't care if she wasn't being cool and collected, she just wanted to be far away from Lucas Scott.

She sped through the streets of Los Angeles, desperate to get home, why she couldn't say, she was speeding to an empty house. She pulled into her driveway and threw her head back against the seat as she put the car in park. Why did she let him get to her like this…after all these years she was still letting him get her all riled up.

Jenna threw her bag onto the side table as she walked into her house. All she wanted to do right now was lay on bed and fall asleep. She placed her hands at the edge of her shirt, ready to pull it over her head, but stopped when someone started pounding on her door. Eric was usually the only one to pop up at random times during the night, always about an astounding photo he had gotten…or to satisfy some late night craving, but that had only happened four times. She looked through the peephole, and her eyes grew wide at the sight before her.

"What on earth are you doing here…" she questioned as she flung the door open, her hands finding their way to her hips.

"I just wanna talk…I followed you here…"

"Stalker much…" she cut him off, not fazed by the desperation in his blue eyes. "I don't wanna talk to you Lucas…I thought I made that perfectly clear." She shook her head as she tried to close the door, but he used his hand to keep it open.

"Just hear me out…." He pleaded.

"I don't want to hear you out…I don't want anything to do with you. I owe you nothing Lucas and although you may owe me one, I don't want your apology. I want nothing from you…absolutely nothing…do you hear me…nothing…" Her cheeks were flushed, tears burning behind her eyes, despite here attempts to stay calm.

"I'm sorry for what I did you back then…you didn't deserve it and I was an ass…" he reached up, his hand grazing her face. She shook her head, anything to stop herself from sinking into his touch.

"Please…just go home…" she hadn't been this emotional in years. He had convinced her that she could trust him, only to run off and break her heart, shatter it. She pulled away from him, stepping further into her house, attempting once again to shut him out.

"I never meant to hurt you…" He followed her inside, a slight wind closing the door behind him and causing her to jump.

"You can't do something like that and expect it not to hurt...how dare you come into my house and say that to me…" She turned away from him, her hand running through her hair.

"I know it doesn't make anything better…"

"You're right, it doesn't change anything…it doesn't change the face that you're a selfish asshole Lucas…" Why was it that he was always able to do this to her, always able to make her go weak in the knees with just words.

"I know that you have no reason to trust me…but I'm asking you to anyway…" He reached out for her again, desperate to feel close to her. A decade without seeing her, without hearing her voice…all these years not even knowing if she was alive, and here she was in front of him. His hand lay gently on her shoulder, silently begging her to turn and face him.

"I can't do this right now…" She shook her head as she turned to face him, his hand still on her shoulder. He stepped closer to her, his fingers trailing slowly down her arm. Spending the past six years in LA has taught him to be a little less timid around women, and unlike his old self, his other hand grips her hip and backs her against the wall. His hand's back on her face and she wraps her own around it.

She does nothing to stop him as her interlocks their fingers, sliding their hands though her hair before sliding along her collar bone. Her grasp on his hand loosens as he trails between her breasts. Her arms loop around his neck as he lines kisses along hers. Both of his drop to her hips, sliding behind her body so he can unzip her skirt. She steps away from the material as soon as it drops and pools around her feet. His hand creeps down her thigh, trailing inward before moving back out and grasping her leg, her knee bending as he pulls her leg upwards. Her heel digs into the back of his calf as he pulls her lower body off the wall, her hips grinding against his as her head tilts back.

Her mind is screaming at her to push him away, to kick him out of her house, but she can't seem to find the words, nor the will power to do anything but run her hands through his blonde hair as his lips flutter across her bare skin.

She closes her eyes and bites her lip, a moan escaping her lips as she feels his erection swell against her. This isn't what he came here for…he honestly had just wanted to talk, and somewhere along the way it turned into him taking her against a wall. Her fingers work quickly on the button of his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders with ease, and he removes his lips from her skin just long enough for her to pull the wife beater over his head.

They somehow make it to her bedroom, her body pressed into the comforter as he hovers over her, his fingers creeping up her thigh until he's inside of her. She stops working on his belt the second she feels him moving within in, her eyes fluttering closed as they roll backwards. He can't help smirk knowing he's caused the sharp woman underneath him to lose her train of thought. It's a minute later that her fingers begin numbly undoing his belt, quickly unzipping his pants right after. She can't recall them ever being this rushed or lust driven in high school, can't think of a time when hormones took complete control over their bodies.

Thursday, September 17, 2018

She feels her eyes start to open but opts against it, knowing that just like every other morning she's got a few more minutes before her alarm goes off. It's not long before the previous night comes rushing back to her, and she would question whether or not it had actually happened had she not been completely nude under her sheets. She muffled a sigh against her pillow, before reluctantly turning her body around, only to find the space next to her empty. She sat up, her eyes scanning the room and quickly noticing that all his clothes that had been haphazardly strewn across the room were gone. Aside from the soreness in her muscles from bending in ways she didn't know she still could…there was no sign that last night ever happened…absolutely no sigh that Lucas Scott was ever in her house at all.


	5. Thursday, September 17, 2018

Thursday, September 17, 2018

"It's Thursday people, and we still have an empty cover. " The last place she wanted to be right now was at work. She'd rather be at home, curled up on the couch with a tub of Ben & Jerry's watching sappy lifetime movies. She had screwed up…big time. She had slept with him…with heartbreaker Lucas Scott…and on top of that, she let the whole thing bother her. It shouldn't have mattered…if there were any emotions at all she should have been angry that he had the nerve to be so…pushy…so…just not the way she remembered him. She shouldn't have been hurt that he disappeared…she wasn't supposed to feel anything, but no matter how much she scolds herself for caring, there's still a small part of her that feels heartbroken. She's supposed to be working now though, concentrating on keeping her magazine together, so she reminds herself that this is why she's supposed to hate everything about Lucas Scott.

"What about the Keller story…" Jessica sat up straight in her chair, her eyes glued to her boss. "I know that she's legal, but it still looks bad for Keller…he's more than a decade her senior and for a girl in high school, age is definitely more than just a number."

"The idea is a great one, but I need proof before I can run that. You need to get me more than a few pictures of them eating lunch together…I need something that prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that they are in fact linked romantically. You get me that kind of proof and this week's cover is all yours."

"It would be great to prove he's a slime-ball…" It was a blonde intern that spoke, her head shaking a she bit her lip.

"Look, if and when this story gets written, the point will not be to make Chris Keller into a scumbag. I know Keller, and granted he's a cocky jerk, I highly doubt he's got his girl posing with pig tales for some kiddy porn collection. This story is not about making Keller look bad, if the public chooses to dislike him after that…that's their choice…but it's not our job to persuade them in either direction with a story like this. Don't distort the truth in anyway, just dish out the facts and let people make up their own minds on what Keller's doing." Her eyes scanned the room, watching the majority of the interns nod in understanding. "I like this as our cover, so if you're not already assigned to another story, your job is to find proof of the relationship. That's it…get to work people…we have two days to get everything printed and three to be ready for distribution…" She dismissed them with a wave of her hand before standing up herself and gathering all her papers.

Lucas watches her from the corner of his eye as he leaves the conference room. He's not sure why he just up and left this morning…he just woke and freaked out. They had gotten caught up in the moment…more like he seduced her actually. He was wrong and he knows it, but it would have been too weird to hang around…this wasn't something they could play off as a one night stand where they'd never have to see each other again…there was too much history between them…and she was his boss. So he took the easy way out and left her house before she woke up. He shakes his head, trying to erase all thoughts of her from his mind, trying to get rid of the guilt he feels for things he knows he shouldn't have done.

They intentionally avoid each other for the rest of the day, each secretly scanning the halls before walking around. It's not until he's about to leave that he runs into her on his way to the elevator. She walks right past him without even making eye contact. He turns with a sigh, his shoulder falling. "Look…I'm sorry…" She isn't far enough away for him to have to yell it, and he's pretty sure she's the only one who heard him. She turn back to face him and shrugs her shoulders.

"What are you apologizing for…it was mistake…a bad lapse in judgment and it won't be happening again…but there's no need for any apologies." Her brow arches before she breaks eye contact and makes her way to her office.

He hasn't spoken to her in years and it's obvious that she's changed. There's no way for him to tell if she's just shutting him out or if what happened really didn't matter to her…if he was just another guy to her now.

* * *

**Hey, I know it's short, but there really wasn't much to write for this chapter and I didn't want to just skip the day. In the future though i may choose to just skip a day that way I have more to write. Sorry for the really long wait for the chapter, I've just been unexpectedly busy this summer, but things are starting to calm down now, so hopefully I can update more frequently.**


	6. Friday, September 18, 2018

Friday, September 18, 2018.

She's been sitting at her desk since 6 this morning, and two cups of coffee later, she's still starting at her computer screen…and she's positive that this is honestly the last picture she wants to be staring at. He still has the same cocky smile that seems to automatically make you smile shyly or slap him with everything in you. His picture is in the upper right-hand corner of the article, and although the words are relaying nothing but good things…how continuously climbing scoring record, his generosity to society and his genuine love for his fans…the reason for her reading is anything but good. She not reading about Nathan Scott as an inquiring friend…she's researching him as a reporter.

She's been looking through fan photos and paparazzi candids, and after scrutinizing hundreds of photos, she's more than happy to find that Nate's eyes only stray from the camera for one reason…to look adorningly at his family. It's a knock on her door that jars her out of her thoughts, and she offers a small smile at the person that walks through.

"I got a note on my desk…no name, but I'm pretty sure the handwriting was yours…" he returns her smile as he closes the door behind him. There a slight flirtation in his voice, one that seems to always creep in whenever he's speaking to her. Sure, when it had started just over a year ago it was nothing more than casual sex…but six months ago he learned that people were right…casual sex never stays just sex.

"Remember that trip I mentioned the other day…" she watched him nod before continuing. "I'm flying you down there for the day, and if it turns out to be something more…well, we'll deal with it then…"

"So where is it that you're sending me…" He walked towards her desk, rounding it before sitting on the edge, his smile still intact on his lips.

"Tree Hill…" he didn't miss the slight hesitation in her voice, but chose to ignore it…he'd just have to wait for her to come to him.

"This about the Nathan Scott rumors…the supposed infidelities…" his brow charged upward as she sighed deeply. He hadn't been convinced about the rumors and apparently neither had Jenna.

"You leave within the hour…follow him around for the day…and don't get caught down there. If they find out this magazine is looking into the story, the press will have a field day and this whole rumor which magically become a fact for the tabloids before you get back to LA tonight."

"You're too close to this…too worried about him being pegged as unfaithful…what's going on Jenna…" he instinctively moved in closer to her, and he had to restrain himself from reaching out and cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I just don't wanna be responsible for starting a false report that could ruin a perfectly good marriage. You know how the industry is Eric…tabloids suspect a big name of cheating and suddenly all their concerned about is proving that it's true…they'll do anything to make people believe something, even if it's completely fabricated. The Scotts' have kids…and I don't wanna ruin one of the few good marriages that have survived the industry."

"Nice speech…you sound all high and mighty Jenna…but despite the fact that we're ten times more respectable…we're still a tabloid…the only difference is we don't fabricate stories…we do everything possible to prove that the rumors of true. Any other time you would've had half the department working on this story…trying to prove that the perfect husband is anything but. What makes me so good at my job is being able to read people…being able to connect the dots…and I'm pretty sure I've got this puzzle complete. You know Lucas…you knew him before he become your intern…Scott the intern is somehow related to Scott the basketball prodigy…so considering he and Mrs. have been together since high school…and every once in a blue moon your voice hints at a southern accent…I'm picturing this…you all went to high school together…you were all good friends, come college you all went your separate ways but you've still got a soft spot for your once best friends…except for Scott the intern…which means he hurt you and judging from just how much you detest him…I'll say it was a heartbreak. Granted I'm missing a few of the pieces…did I get the picture clear enough?"

"Now I remember why I hired you…" she let her accent thicken just enough to catch him off guard, a playful smirk on her lips as she folded her arms on the edge of the desk. "If it were a kiddy puzzle you'd have all eight pieces in place…but my puzzle's just bit more extensive then that…but you've got the border complete…maybe some connected pieces set aside somewhere, you just don't know quite were to put them yet." He gave a satisfied smirk and watched as she stood up.

"I've gotta get going if I wanna get anything accomplish down there today…I'll see you tonight…" He pushed his body off the desk but she grabbed his arm before he could move any further.

"Eric…" her voice had lost its playful banter, her face back to the usual serious expression she had when at work.

"I'll be discrete…and I'll find whatever I can to disprove the whole thing…" He couldn't help but return the appreciate smile she gave him, and his smile only grew when she placed her hand on his face and leaned up to press her lips to his cheek. "Work and play...you know better Jenna…"

"Well ain't that the pot calling the kettle black…" they both shared a laugh as she pushed his shoulder lightly. She hung her head for a moment, the smile still playing on her lips as she looked back up, only to find his lips against hers. He pulled away a few seconds later and couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on her face.

"Well I didn't want you to be liar…" he shrugged innocently as she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a plane to catch…" He threw his hands up as he turned around precede towards the door. "Eric…" she waited until he turned back around to face her before she continued. "thank you…" He nodded towards her before letting himself out, leaving Jenna with the privacy to gently touch her fingers to her lips before shaking her head with a laugh and going back to what she had already deemed pointless research.

--------

To say that Tree Hill different than L.A. could definitely qualify for the understatement of the year…they were more like two completely contrasting universes. The first indication was when the lady at the drug store started talking to him, and not just to give him the price of his purchase…no, she wanted to know how he was, and what he thought about the weather…and then he got his second indication that he was in a small town…she automatically knew he was a visitor because she had never seen him before, and she was genuinely interested about his life in LA. Granted it was beyond strange at first…had it been in LA someone would have had her committed…but when he thought about it, it was oddly pleasant to, be around people who were friendly, to be around people who smiled freely, even at those they didn't know.

Another thing he thoroughly enjoyed during the day, was watching the Scott children run around in their backyard, carefree and happy. He spent an hour watching the Scott house…a good sized two story house, but not the mansion you would expect a sports god to live in. He watched Haley run in and out of the kitchen, trying to watch her children and keep the dinner from burning…your regular everyday supermom. A lanky blonde was sitting with her feet tucked under her, her eyes shifting between the rambunctious children and her tattered copy of 'A Tale of Two Cities.'

He spent the next few hours tailing Nathan, from practice, to some team luncheon, to the gym and the home. Eric expected Scott to shower and sit down in front of the TV…but instead Scott kissed his wife, attempted to hug her, but she scrunched up her nose and pushed him away, both of them laughing after he gave a mock pout….he then ruffled the blonde's hair, earning him an eye roll and a short wave…and then the proud father spent over an hour running around with his two youngest before throwing a football back and forth with his eldest son. It was after that when he finally ventured back inside to take a shower…the blonde waved goodbye and left…and fifteen minutes later, Nathan reemerged...he slid behind his wife, wrapped his arms around her waist and planted kiss at the base of her neck…Eric's knack for reading lips told him that Nathan wasn't sweaty anymore and that Haley thought it was a good thing, and she wanted a real hug now…Nathan happily oblige and then he and the kids started setting the table…and then the family sat down together and ate dinner, making casual conversation throughout.

Eric boarded the redeye back to LA convinced that the infidelity rumors where just that…rumors.

----

She nearly fell off the couch when her doorbell rang. Jenna gave a small groan when she looked at her clock…3 AM. She dragged her feet to the front door, pulling it open with a scowl. Her lips curled into a smile however when she saw Eric holding a picture of Haley with her back pressed again Nathan's chest, her head leaning comfortably against his shoulder as their arms wrapped around her waist, their fingers intertwined.

"I take it you have bad news for the magazine…but good news for me…" There was no denying the hopefulness in her eyes as she stepped aside to allow Eric entrance.

"The Scotts everything the tabloids make them out to be…they've got it all…three kids, a dog, a large house, and best of all…over a decade of marriage and they're still in love." He fell back against her couch, her body falling next to his seconds later, pulling her legs up to sit Indian style. "Jen, mommy checks their homework, daddy and kids set the table, and then they sit down and eat dinner…together…in the same room…at the same table. I don't know that last time I saw a kid that didn't grab food off the stove and take it to their room, yet alone a husband that didn't grab dinner and sit in front of the TV. Hell…I don't know that last time I saw a wife who made salad, a main course, a side of vegetables, and then served dessert…and did it all like it was some effortless routine, which means she must do this almost every night."

"I know people who are like that…they're all retired or close to it..." They both laughed as Jenna scanned over the various photos, a smile on creeping onto her lips as she noticed how happy her friends were. "That's Haley for you. So you're saying that they're happy and People is wasting a whole lot of money."

"Seems like it…" He smiles at the softness in her eyes…it's the most genuine display of happiness he's ever seen from her, and it's a welcomed change. "You should smile more often…"

"What…" the statement had caught them both off guard. He had been thinking it sure, but he never meant to say it out loud.

"Not because you're laughing…just because you're happy…you've got a beautiful smile…it's infectious actually." He unconsciously caressed her cheek, watching her eyes close as she leaned into his touch. In this moment everything about her seemed peaceful…the last time they slept together he had woken up a good hour before her, and he spent that hour watching her sleeping, tracing his fingers along the curves of her face and neck. She had been relaxed then, and this was probably the first time he had seen her look so calm since that morning.

Before he could stop himself, Eric found his body leaning closer to hers, his lips hitting hers a few seconds later. Her tongue traced his bottom lip and despite his body screaming at him to open his mouth, he pulled away instead, resting forehead against hers. "It's late…I should get going…" Any other time he would have pulled her onto his lap, eventually carrying her to the bedroom…but he didn't want to bed this side of Jenna…this Jenna he'd love to put in bed and watch sleep until the sunrise spread across her face. He pressed his lips against hers for a brief moment. "Goodnight Jenna." He watched a small smile spread across her lips before standing up and letting himself out.


End file.
